The Affair
by Sharmander
Summary: He knows he shouldn't, but how could he possibly not?
1. Party Etiquette

**The Affair**

Party Etiquette

I stare down into my wine glass. The dark, purple liquid staying perfectly still and I'm only amazed by my steady hands for a moment before I'm interrupted, my wife's brother coming to sit beside me on the small sofa, the cushions sinking and bringing us closer together. I look towards him and he regards me silently with a gaze almost as steady as my pulse. I shift, trying to move away, feeling slightly uncomfortable under such scrutiny but it doesn't really work. I play it off like I'm just adjusting myself and hide how this situation is making me feel. With a long sip of my wine, I cross my legs easily, leaning into the backrest and appearing to anyone watching, completely at ease.

"Hello Roxas, having a good time?" I ask as I face him, though I'd really like to ask what he wants and why he's staring at me. He stays quiet even after I address him, and finally, when I'm convinced he's lost his mind and is going to stab me in the throat with one of his mother's fancy dinner knives, he sighs.

"I want you to come to my room," his voice is low, and there's a trace of desire, barely tinting the end of his sentence but that can't be right. I have to blink once, really hard to clear my head. This is, after all, my wife's youngest sibling. There must be some sort of explanation to his invitation. This boy is not staring at me with unhindered want. I tell myself it's the wine, this poison has been the downfall of many but I think back to a few weeks ago and my stomach gives a nervous lurch.

It all started when I had been left alone with the blonde boy for a few hours, for the first time in our lives. It could have been just me, I had definitely had a few wine glasses that night too, but something in the way he spoke to me seemed off and when he touched my lap after dinner, it was definitely too out of character to be on purpose or I had supposed so at the time.

You see, Roxas is the type who rarely says a word, in fact, after years of knowing him and his family, I've only heard him say something sparingly, and the words weren't even directed at me. For as long as I've been his sister's man, it would have seemed like to him, I didn't exist. This would be another reason why I'm a little taken aback by the invitation into his bedroom.

I swirl the wine around in my cup a few times, straining to seem relaxed before looking back towards him and I find he's still watching me, his gaze unwavering like a cat calculating the distance between it and its prey before pouncing. "I have to show you something..." this last part is tacked on, as if he needs to convince me it'll be alright, as if I'm afraid of him or something.

I have no idea why there is a nervous twist in my gut, or why my usually steady hands tremble the slightest bit. I'm a married man, who has nothing to be anxious about. Especially when my wife's baby brother asks me into his room. Even so, it's hard to swallow and my tongue feels swollen and much too large for my mouth. He doesn't give me time to reply, instead he stands up, adjusts his black dress pants, and if it's on purpose or not, I don't know, but as he walks by the tips of his fingers brush my shoulder.

My eyes squeeze shut and my fingers curl around the thin stem of the cup, the ghost of his touch tingling against my skin. I fear for a fraction of a second that I'll snap the glass and spill the wine, staining my devil of a mother-in-law's light gray carpet but I focus all my energy to loosen my grip. _What in God's name has gotten into you, Axel? _I ask myself over and over, and there is an answer to my question, one I don't even want to summon to my conscious thought. I don't want to think of the possibility of being attracted to my wife's brother, who is a full 10 years younger than I am.

When I have myself collected and I know I won't suddenly jump up and scream while tugging my hair from the roots, I look around the room and see Larxene, laughing loudly, clinging onto the arm of her childhood friend, Marluxia. I'd question their closeness, if I wasn't so damn sure he swung the complete opposite way and even if he were straight, I don't think I'd give a damn.

Larxene. My wife...the woman I vowed to spend the rest of my life with, but after just 4 years I'm sick of seeing her face every morning. I'm sick of smelling her many different perfumes. I'm sick of listening to her talk on the phone for hours, or hearing her nagging voice yelling at me. I'm just so sick of_ her_.

In my inspection of the room, I spot Roxas, the small blonde pressed against the wall, all the way across from me. I gulp, noticing he's standing by the hallway entrance, a tiny, secretive smirk on his delicate features as he watches me, like he's just been waiting for my eyes to meet his. His pink tongue pokes out between his plump lips and I watch closely from my spot, rooted on the cushion, as he moistens them, then runs the tip of his tongue along the bottom of his top teeth, the muscle tracing each one carefully.

What is it about this boy that makes it impossible to tear my eyes away from him? What is it that makes me want to feel every inch of his skin? I really have no clue and I assure you if I did know, I'd stop with this nonsense at once. But I don't know, and all that is clear is the want I feel for him. The want to see him, feel him, trapped beneath me, dripping sweat and crazed with lust. It's moments such as these, that I'm grateful no one else can hear my thoughts or know they exist. It's bad enough _I_ have to live with them.

With the swiftness of an assassin and the grace of a dancer, Roxas slips away from the crowd and disappears into the darkness. I stare hard into the seemingly pitch black hallway, trying to watch his shape as he walks away and I find myself standing up, though I know I shouldn't. The rest of my wine is chugged quickly, the familiar lightheadedness makes me sway slightly as I lower my empty glass onto the coffee table and my legs begin to pull me towards the hallway with no directions from me.

I hear the noise of the party all around me, the laughter and music drowning out my racing heart and unsteady steps. I'm almost sure I'm going to be caught, that someone is going to spot me trying to head towards the bedrooms and stop me but no one does. I'm engulfed in the dark and I look back, expecting someone to appear and drag me away but no one does. The party goes on, no one noticing both Roxas and me missing from the event.

After a long enough time to be sure I wasn't followed, I turn and walk to the door I know leads to Roxas' bedroom. My hand, which was so steady a few moments ago, now seems to be humming with the speed in which it's trembling. It smacks into the knob, my wedding ring clinking against the metal and I feel my insides churn painfully. The door clicks open and I realize I've turned the knob and am pushing my way in when it's too late to turn back.

It's dark and cool, the window open all the way back, letting moon light pour in and I see Roxas, perched on the end of his bed, waiting patiently, for _me_. My mouth numbs as he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, his eyes remaining in contact with mine. I feel like slapping myself when he gets to the third button, his eyes slowly lowering to watch his hands undress himself and that's when I realize I have to stop this.

"Roxas, stop!" My hands shoot out, grabbing his and stilling them. I've gotten really close to him and I don't remember when I got here...though something tells me I've been standing at the edge of his bed since I walked in. He drags his eyes up towards my face almost sleepily, and I stare into the blue depths. There is want in them, and I'm not stupid enough to deny it. My skin suddenly feels the warmth coming from his body, such a contrast to his freezing room and it's so inviting. My body automatically leans towards him, the chill in the room touching my bones. I can already feel myself touching his bare chest and sucking in all his heat. I can feel the way he'd arch into me and beg for more, the cold air nipping at our flesh though we'd barely notice.

My hands start to tremble once again and I don't know how I manage to even form coherent thoughts with the way he's watching me. "What are you doing boy?" I spit out, having to remind myself to stay focused, though it's so hard.

"I said I wanted to show you something," the smile that curls his lips makes my legs go weak, and I blink hard trying to snap myself out of it. I let go of him quickly, and do up two buttons before he slaps my hands away and undoes all the buttons again. He stands then, and this is when I realize I'm still leaning towards him.

I feel sick, again the knowledge of this god damned attraction wracks my bones and I feel it on every inch of my skin when he grabs the front of my shirt. Why can't I deny it? Am I really so weak, that I can't just pull myself away and resist? I know I'm stronger than him, I could easily push him away but I don't.

"I...I can't," I choke out when he pulls me down, his lips stopping just a few centimeters away. I feel him hesitate, almost as if he is going to ignore my protest and kiss me anyway, but he doesn't. His grip on my shirt tightens before he releases me and looks towards me through his thick eyelashes.

"Why not?" His voice is low and hard to hear, but my senses seem heightened somehow, his voice ringing clear over the party noise. My tongue is pinned to the bottom of my mouth, making it impossible to answer him. All the effort trying to move it, is completely useless. I know the answer to his question, it's obvious, but for some reason, I struggle to voice it. It's because I'm married to his sister. Because I'm ten years his senior...because...because I'm interested in women and this is all so wrong. Or perhaps those are all the reasons that brought me here, the things that make this all so appealing.

I somehow find it in myself to force some words past my teeth, "I'm Larxene's husband, and in-case you've forgotten, she's your sister." I step back, putting more distance between us and he smirks, looking me up and down before crossing his arms over his chest. I don't like the expression, because he seems to see right through me, all the way to the aching desire, burning right in the center of my gut like I've swallowed a ball of fire.

"Then why did you come?" The question stumps me, and I stop before I can answer because I have nothing to say. "If that matters to you, why are you in my bedroom?" My tongue flaps around inside my mouth as the spit slowly dries up, the flavor of the wine making me feel sick as it lingers over every taste bud. I have to even out my breathing and still I struggle to speak.

"I don't know." I say, partially honest and it makes him laugh...a lot. I grit my teeth as he keeps laughing at me and before I can stop myself, I'm gripping his bicep and yanking him towards me, my eyes locking with his, his laughter dying right away. "Stop this shit Roxas, before I tell your mother what you're doing." My warning doesn't have the desired effect on him, and when he starts chuckling again, anger flares up in my veins. This fucking brat is going to ruin me.

"Oh, that's gold!" He says between guffaws, tossing his head back to laugh harder and I quickly cover his mouth, realizing he's being way too loud. His eyes look down at my hand, sealed over his mouth and I can feel him smirk against my skin, before he licks my palm slowly. It sends shivers down my spine and I growl, the anger still present as I press my hand against his lips harder.

"I'm serious, stop it!"

He rips his arm away from me, slapping my hand from his mouth roughly and I watch a fine, blonde eyebrow arch in skepticism. "And what makes you think she's going to believe you, of all people?" He smiles widely, knowing he's won our argument. My mother-in-law would probably think I was the one coming on to her youngest child and then word would spread to everyone I know. My life would crumble to pieces. "I know you want me Axel...I've seen you watching me." He grabs my shaking hand and brings it up to his lush mouth, tenderly kissing the tips of my fingers and I let him.

"Besides, why should you be faithful to Larxene, when she's fucking every man in her phonebook?" That tiny, pink tongue peeks out of his mouth again and he softly licks the length of my finger before dragging my hand down his chest and sliding it into the slit of his dress shirt.

My god, he feels amazing. His skin is warm and soft to the touch, everything I had imagined it would be and more. My hand wants to continue on its own, and I have no control over it as it lightly brushes against one of his nipples. He gasps hotly and bites his bottom lip, watching me with hungry eyes making the want in me increase tenfold. I realize what I'm doing when I feel his heart, beating steadily and I tug my hand away quickly, my entire body now fighting against hard tremors. He snickers, the smirk spreading across his face like an infection and I shut my eyes tight.

I want him so badly.

I can't deny it.

"Shut up!" I say, trying to center myself and ignore him. "You don't know a thing about my marriage. Now stop this before you get us both in trouble." Somehow I have a feeling he knows a lot more than I think he does, but I can't let myself believe him. He's saying all this to get to my head and I won't let him control me anymore than he already has. I turn to leave his room, not understanding why in the hell I've stayed so long and I hear him sit on his bed. If I was a stronger man, I'd leave right now and this would all end here but no, I have to turn around and look at him one last time, bathed in the pale moonlight.

I feel my resolve crumble and he gets up, almost as if he's smelt the defeat and rushes towards me, our bodies crashing harshly, his lips attacking mine with something akin to desperation. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, possessively, right against my chest. He groans into my mouth, his tongue prying my lips apart and tasting the wine and desire. His small hands are all over me, opening my dress shirt and sliding inside, his cold fingers raise goosebumps as he feels around, carefully filed nails digging into my skin. The blonde touches more and more of me, and he finally makes his way to the fork in my dress pants, my cock pressing against the material, begging to be let out. My body shudders as he gives me a rough squeeze, my legs tremble, almost losing all their strength.

I want this so badly, it was almost idiotic to think I could be stronger than this. I can feel it in every fiber of my being. Every molecule, every skin cell, every last piece of me is yearning for this contact.

Roxas seems like he's been waiting just as long, the feeling of my length in his hand makes him moan. His thin fingers trace its outline, gently feeling my shape and relishing in the heat I'm radiating. I swallow every excited sound from his mouth and my own hands move to his bottom, cupping it firmly before I lift him, the boy jumping up and wrapping his legs around me easily. This causes us to slightly lose balance and I slam him into the wall. The pictures and the awards on his shelf rattle and shift, before everything is quiet once again, and the only sound is of our joined, ragged breaths.

I press my hard manhood into his ass and feel the way his body shudders, his fingers curling into the material of my blazer. The sensation makes me pull away from the kiss, rubbing against him a little more forcefully than before. The blonde's body arches off the wall and he grinds his ass into me. It's when he moans, my mouth latched onto his neck, sucking viciously on his pulse and I feel myself twitch inside my dress pants, that I realize how fucking reckless this is. No matter how much I've yearned for this, no matter how insane he's driving me, we _cannot _do this. But I want to, so badly.

I rip myself away from him and he seems shocked as he stumbles back down onto the floor. My need aches, my pants and underwear brushing against it almost teasingly and my clouded brain makes me reconsider running out of the room but I can't stay a second longer. The sight of Roxas, disheveled and panting, his eyes begging me for more is almost enough to convince me that this is right. The heavy, platinum wedding band on my finger however, grounds me to reality.

I rush out of the room and manage to make it into the bathroom without being spotted. My heart is thrashing around wildly inside of my chest and I swear I can see myself throbbing through the thin dress pants. I have never in all my life been so turned on, never have I wanted to have sex with anyone as badly as I did back in that boy's room. That boy, who is my wife's youngest brother. That 19 year old boy.

A knock on the door terrifies me, and I fly away from the wall, my eyes wide and filled with fear before I remember I'm locked in here safely. "Occupado," I call out, my voice somehow managing to stay perfectly even while the rest of me practically convulses. The person on the other side tries to open the door and before I have time to freak out, my wife speaks from the other side.

"Hurry the hell up Axel, we're going home."

While this news usually over joys me, there's fear coiling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of having to face my wife after sucking face with her brother.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, it is I, Sharmander!

How I've missed all of yooou! So much has happened while I've been away! I started a new job, met my soulmate and became a God-mother!  
I've been working on my stories when I've had the time, and I have some bits and pieces of stuff that'll be ready to go soon!  
All my stories are still in the works, so never fear, nothing is forgotten.

I know it's been forever, and many of you are waiting for other stories to be updated, but I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head!  
I'll get around to the other ones, and I'm so sorry for making you wait even longer but hey, on the bright side...I now have internet!  
Yes, I have full access to the internet! Updates will be much sooner than they have been!

Thank you all so much for your patience, seriously guys, you are all so amazing.  
:)


	2. The Sanctity of Marriage

**The Affair**

The Sanctity of Marriage

The drive home is quiet, and I watch Larxene from the corner of my eye as she swerves from lane to lane. I'm grateful there is barely anyone on the road, or else we'd have crashed and spun off by now.

By some miracle, we get to our apartment and she skids to a halt, unlocking the doors but not moving to exit the car. I hesitate, my pulse picking up as images of what I did with Roxas flash in my mind quickly. "Is something wrong?" I ask, my voice booming in the dead of night. My wife looks over at me, her eyes vacant of any emotion and I don't like the expression one bit. Though it's one she's been wearing more often than not.

"Do you still love me?" The question is thrown out there so quickly, I almost don't process what she's asking. I blink a few times, staring at her in silence, which in retrospect, wasn't the best response. I should have answered her right away, with calming words like 'Of course I do!' or 'How could I not love you anymore?'

But would those responses be honest? Do I still love my wife? I honestly don't know, though I know for sure I can't tell her that. I have no answer to give her, at least, no solid response I am sure of.

So, my mouth remains sealed shut, our eyes locked though I want to look away. "Don't be stupid, Larxene," I say after the silence gets to be too much and I decide now is the time to exit the car. I climb out slowly, the world spinning and the ground unsteady as I take shaky steps towards our home. I hear her get out after me, her heels clicking on the pavement in an unorthodox rhythm as she rushes past me. I hear her whisper something as she walks by, but I don't care enough to listen.

I finally make it inside and find her sitting at the dinner table, pouring herself more wine and I stumble over, flopping into a chair. "What's your problem?" The words leave my mouth sluggishly, almost dribbling out and falling on deaf ears. Larxene stays silent, finishing off her glass before serving herself more.

"What's my problem? You have the nerve to ask?" Her icy eyes dart towards my face and she studies me with a look of disappointment. I stare back at her, empty and cold. I feel nothing when I look deeply into her eyes anymore, nothing like I once did. Long ago, there was a time when I'd loved staring into her eyes, her sarcastic wit and devilish grin won me over but now, all those things are crushed by the fact that she's a psychotic bitch. All I see when she looks at me, is discontentment and unhappiness.

She lost her happiness and replaced it with bitterness, the moment that ring slipped on her finger. She's not the woman she was before I married her. The reckless, fun-loving woman I wanted to grow old with vanished into thin air. Every day there is something she's unhappy about, every day she has something to complain about and I'm not like that. Life is to be lived, every day a fresh start. Not with Larxene though. To her, the days are nothing but more hours to bitch and moan about how worthless of a man I am.

If I'm so bad to her, why is she still here?

"You've been a bitch for the past 3 years, so yeah, I have the nerve." I take the bottle of wine from her and put it to my lips, watching her while I take a long swallow. Everyone says you're supposed to enjoy wine room temperature, but for some reason, I always like my wine cold. Larxene is too high class for that though, and drinks it how it's supposed to be.

"Maybe if you'd satisfy me." The words are like a slap in the face, and she knows it. It's probably the exact reason she said it. She smirks at me, taking the bottle and serving herself more. I watch her, hatred oozing from my stare and she enjoys it. The fucking cynical bitch. "We haven't had sex in months, Axel."

"Again...you've been a huge bitch." I stare at her blankly, and my mind brings up Roxas. Ever since I noticed how undeniably attractive the boy is, I haven't been able to think of anything else. It's taken over me and has become worrisome. For all my life, I'd believed myself to be straight, women always did the trick but for some reason, I just can't get him out of my head. And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to fuck my wife while thinking of her younger brother.

She slams the cup down on the table and stands, wobbling over to me before dropping into my lap. I lean back and away from her, regarding her with little to no interest, but she doesn't seem to care. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard." She grabs the collar of my shirt and kisses me clumsily, sloppily. I feel her lipstick smear on my face as she deepens the kiss, her tongue reaching farther down my throat. I slowly respond, because I'm sick of listening to her, though I feel absolutely nothing. There is no reaction in my body to her touch, my pulse stays the same and my dick stays flaccid in my pants.

"Fuck me, Axel," She mumbles into my mouth, her hot, wine scented breath washes over my face and I don't say anything. Instead, she moves into action, hiking up her dress and undoing my pants. There isn't an ounce of want inside of me for this woman and I know she can see it. She is after all, staring right down at my soft penis. She ignores it though, and wraps her cool fingers around it, the frigid touch brings Roxas' cold hands to mind.

I stop myself then and instead conjure up images of an imaginary blonde woman, someone who isn't my wife but in a way, shares many similarities to her brother. My body finally responds to my wife's actions, and I thicken in her palm. If only she knew what was getting me hard, are thoughts of me fucking a woman who resembles her brother. Well, at least it's not literally Roxas, right?

I hear her grunt as she lifts her hips, inching closer to me and I clench my eyes closed, waiting for her to get this over with. The easy way I glide into her makes me open my eyes and I watch as she begins moving, moaning and arching back, holding on to my shoulders as she slams herself down onto me.

"Move for fuck sakes!" She hisses, wiggling her hips a little and I decide I might as well try and enjoy this. After all, it's sex, and I've always loved it. I throw her back onto the table and she makes a strange sound when I ram myself back into her, pounding her roughly over and over.

The pained sounds continue for a few seconds, and her nails dig into the table's surface. I thrust harder, until she's almost whimpering but I keep going as if I don't hear her. The looseness of her cunt throws me off. She feels strange to me, and something isn't right. My thrusts slow a bit, memories of what Roxas said earlier surface and the strange feeling is explained. All I can picture is my wife being fucked senseless by all her friends and co-workers.

She hits my shoulder when I nearly stop moving, demanding I keep up the same pace. The only reason I obey her command, is because once I cum, this is all finished.

I grip her hips roughly, and pull her against me, shoving myself deeper and making her cry out, either in pain or pleasure, I don't care. She keeps whimpering after that, the sounds pouring from her mouth only serve to anger me and make me treat her worse. How many other men have heard my wife moan out their name? The force I'm using is probably hurting her, but I know she deserves it.

I know it wasn't me that left her like this, nearly spent. Her eyes are closed, mouth hanging open to moan like the filthy whore she is and it makes me sick. I watch her face, but realize if I keep that up, I'll go soft in a few minutes.

I close my eyes then, and conjure images of Roxas. I don't stop myself this time, figuring, if Larxene can fuck others and act as if nothing happened, I can at least imagine fucking her brother. My mind replays his delicious moans and I imagine his tight hole, puckered and waiting for my dick. I can imagine the way my fingers would feel, stretching him wide open, gliding into him as I finger his hot entrance. I can hear him, begging me to fuck him and I bite my lip, thrusting into the body under me, digging my nails into her skin, replacing her with Roxas.

I'll feel horrible for it later because in the end, I'm still a human being with a conscious but I don't have the strength right now to deny the attraction. Why don't I picture the blonde woman again, you may ask yourself? To tell you the truth, I don't even know, and it would probably be a good idea and yet...I still imagine ramming myself into Roxas' tight body.

I forget I'm fucking my wife, and I feel my orgasm coming, warm and bubbling in the center of my belly. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. His lithe body, his plump mouth. He is the vision of beauty, and if anyone ever said men couldn't be beautiful, they've obviously never seen him before. His face is so innocent, so filled with sweetness, it'd be fucking amazing to see it contorted in a look of pure ecstasy, shifting to show his sinful pleasure. That image, is what brings me to the edge. The thought of Roxas arching into me, coming in the height of his orgasm, makes me release. "Rr..." I bite my tongue before his name escapes and come back to reality as I spill the last of semen into my wife's wasted body. She pulls away and slaps me hard across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to pull out," She slides off the table quickly, and stumbles away from me as I bend over and dress myself again. I guess I didn't hear her.

I walk towards the couch, feeling exhausted and unsatisfied, which is strange. I've usually felt fulfilled after sex but this is the first time I feel like I've wasted energy on it. My head is pounding, and I feel sick to my stomach. I lay down quietly and listen as Larxene starts up the shower. I know my answer to her question now.

…

It's been a month and some, since I last saw Roxas, and I'm almost sure he regrets what happened in his bedroom that night at his mother's party. I don't know how I feel about it but I know I don't wish it didn't happen. There's a part of me that regrets leaving his room, but another part feels proud that I managed to pull away. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because even if I've grown to despise my wife, I still believe in the sanctity of marriage, though Larxene is trying really hard to kill that belief.

I wish she wouldn't have changed, because I don't know what to do now. I promised to be with her forever, for better or worse and I am a man of my word, but that is proving to be rather difficult. It could be that this is a rough patch and I should pull through somehow but I don't know what to do about these thoughts of Roxas.

I'm thinking about him even more than before, I see him in my mind during the day and dream about fucking him during the night. It's driving me crazy, because there's nothing I can do about this aching need. There's nothing that will relieve me of this torture. All I can do is whack off to the memory of making out with him, and call myself content that I have even that.

The bedroom door clicks open, and I listen as Larxene rushes out and into the bathroom. My eyes move from the television and I watch the hallway, waiting to see her emerge and ask why I didn't go into work today. As minutes pass, I realize she isn't taking a piss and doing her usual morning routine. She's throwing up. I mute the program and scoot towards the edge of the couch.

A faint, almost forgotten concern for her, worms its way into my mind. Memories of a long time ago, when she'd suffered from bulimia surface, and the worry I had felt all those years ago for her arises, only much, much weaker. I almost don't care and yet, there is a tiny sliver of it, pricking me behind the eyes. I stand up and make my way towards the bathroom, the sounds only becoming clearer the closer I get. At the door, I contemplate turning around and leaving her alone but I fight against it and knock softly, calling out and asking if she's alright.

"Fuck off!" She screams from the other side and I glare at the door, the thought of going in and drowning her in the toilet quickly passes and I turn on my heel, grabbing my jacket and leaving the apartment. She can fucking puke her guts out for all I care. I feel stupid, like a complete idiot for having even worried a fraction over her. I must have forgotten she isn't Larxene anymore but some sort of demon manifested in the form of my wife.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter for this! Hopefully this speedy update helps you guys forgive me for my suuuper long absence.  
It is kinda tough to find the time to write now that I have a full time job and not to mention every weekend I'm traveling 2.5 hours to see my girlfriend.  
I think I'm going to start writing on the bus ride there and back, that would really help the time fly by!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this installment and I can't wait to hear from all of you.

- From the finger tips of Sharmander


	3. Vampires in the Parkette

**The Affair**

Vampires in the Parkette

I find myself entering a small parkette near our apartment building, the air is chilly as it gusts around me, ruffling my clothing and hair every time it blows past. It doesn't bother me much though, and is in fact much better than my stuffy apartment.

Now that I am completely alone with my thoughts, I decide to think about my failed marriage in more depth and what I should do. I honestly have no clue how to go about any of this, and I definitely don't know how to confront my wife about her cheating. I don't have concrete evidence but ever since Roxas brought it up, everything she does seems suspicious. Her work hours fluctuate crazily, and it's odd that I never realized they shouldn't...or maybe I just never paid close attention.

There are other things too, small things that I'd never noticed. Like how she always keeps her cellphone to herself, never once leaving it lying around when before she'd always lose the thing and I was the one that helped her find it. I try to tell myself it's the seed of doubt that Roxas planted, rooting itself into my brain and poisoning me against her, but I can't forget the way she felt when we fucked. She should have been tighter than that, I hadn't touched her for months.

My mother would never forgive me if I got divorced, because she's the one who taught me all about the greatness of promising your life to another. Before my father died, they had a perfect matrimony and I had wanted that so badly for myself. It makes me feel like I've failed, like maybe I am a sorry excuse for a husband.

The rage that builds every time I see my wife though, makes me feel a little better. I had loved her, honestly and truly, I really did. It was her displeasure in everything I do that made me grow cold towards her. It was her scowl and seemingly permanent anger. I'm exactly the same as I've always been but she's just turned into a monster. I don't see how this is going to work, but a part of me wants to try. Mostly because I'd never want to disappoint my mother.

It's as I'm walking, trying to find a bench to sit and wait for the time to pass until Larxene leaves for work, that I see him. Roxas running around with his dog off its leash, shouting happily and smiling widely to the mutt. My heart suddenly jump starts and I freeze in place.

It must be because the entire park is deserted except for the two of us, that he spots me standing in the middle of the path way. If there had been more people, maybe I wouldn't have stood out as much. Actually, he probably could spot me in a crowd of a hundred people. I've always stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to my father's deep red hair genes.

It's too late to turn and walk right back out of the park, because he stops running, his dog bouncing at his feet, circling him and wondering why his master stopped their game. I can feel the blonde's eyes burning into my flesh and I lift my arm weakly, to send him a pathetic wave.

Axel Vanderbelt has never avoided anyone.

Though, now seems like a great time to start.

When he starts making his way towards me, my legs remember how to move and I start walking again, moving away from him at a quick pace but he somehow manages to catch up. The dog stops in front of me, cutting me off and I glare at it while its tongue flaps happily out of its mouth, almost like its smiling at me. The thing is a bloody accomplice.

"Axel," Roxas says as a way of greeting and I nod my head in acknowledgment before trying to shimmy past them. The stupid dog gets excited and barks at me, running around my legs and slowing me down quite a bit. "In a rush?" The blonde questions as if he knows I have no where else to be and I can't find my words. In all my 30 years, I have never been so flustered around a human being. Words never failed me and I always had something to say and yet, now that I need them most, they've all vanished.

"Not really," I find myself saying, even if I hadn't wanted to admit it. I wanted him to think I had to leave or maybe I didn't. Maybe I wanted him to stay and talk with me. He smiles brightly, bending over to put his dog back on its leash and begins walking along side of me. "Uh...is there something you need?" My throat clenches around the words and I swallow, trying to ease the muscles.

"Oh, ouch..." He says lightly, and I examine him from the corner of my eye, only to find him staring directly at me. His eyes are stuck to my face and I try not to be the first to look away, but he seems like he's never going to stop. Quickly I look straight, the trees clearing a few feet ahead and I try to remember when else I have walked along this path.

I almost stop abruptly when I remember this is the same parkette Larxene crosses through to get to work but for some reason, I keep walking, Roxas following easily, stepping closer whenever I move away. "I just wanted to talk, seeing as you left my room in such a hurry and haven't been around since." He laughs a little, almost like what happened was a complete joke and I search my brain for a reply but find none. "I didn't spook you, did I? That wasn't my intention, I swear." I hear the husk in his voice as his sentence trails off and it makes my body quiver. I can hear him in my head, moaning, I can feel his nails pressing into my skin, the curves of his body bending against mine. I don't know what it is about him that makes me react this way. Never before has this happened.

I jump, startled when Roxas slips his hand into my jeans back pocket, his body pressing close to my side and I feel him lean up, his words brush softly against my neck, his warm, minty breath reminding me of the taste of his mouth. "Are you going to ignore me, Axel?" He squeezes my ass cheek through my jeans and I stumble away, his hand falling to his side as a smile cuts across his face. Those beautiful eyes almost glow in the autumn sunlight, watching me with a predatory gleam. "I've done nothing to deserve this...I don't think," He grins wider and I look down at the ground to find his dog watching me as well.

"Axel, Roxas?" The voice makes us both jump and the blonde's eyes change, the smile disappearing as he turns and regards his sister with an annoyed gaze. My own eyes are still widened, and my heart is pounding in my chest, making my ribs ache. I see my wife quickly approaching and immediately, I wonder if she saw anything. Fear wracks through me until I remember she's probably been cheating on me for months.

My face slowly morphs to its usual neutral expression, just in time for her to make her way to our side. There are tiny blood spots on her face from all her puking earlier, and her make-up only makes them look like tiny freckles. "What are you both doing here?" Her eyes jump from face to face, and I look away from her, staring straight ahead.

Roxas on the other hand, holds her gaze before looking at me. As expected, he doesn't answer and this makes me uneasy. Larxene grabs my arm, squeezing it at the elbow joint and a sharp pain brings my attention back to her. "Ah, fuck" I hiss, pulling my arm away and glaring at her. She glares back, still waiting for a response. "I was walking in the park, and found Roxas with his fucking dog. We all do live in the same city," I try and hold the anger in place, but it's quickly spreading through me, consuming sense and reason. I don't know why she makes me so angry so quick, but she does. After all her bitching through-out our entire marriage, it's so hard not to lift my hand and smack her one.

"I guess this is a private path, only she can use," Roxas mumbles and his sister turns to stare at him, the anger twisting up her features and I worry for a second that she'll punch him, until Roxas looks at her in the same bored, unfazed way. Watching them, I realize she'd never hit him because she knows he'd hit her right back. The boy holds her stare until my wife looks towards me.

"Well one of us has to work," She growls before adjusting her purse strap and leaving us behind. Roxas slows his pace, and I do the same, letting her get farther ahead. When she reaches the clearing, the blonde turns to me and smirks.

I don't have time to move away, before he wraps his arms around my waist and tugs me against him, pressing himself flush to my body. I hear the dog leash drop, and the little canine gallops away, going to sniff some grass. "I thought she'd never leave," My mind is taken off the dog when Roxas grips my hair and pulls my face down to his, and it all happens so quickly, I barely manage to blink before he's kissing me hungrily, prying my lips apart with his moist tongue, pressing it against my own.

My body shudders, my hands flying up to grab his middle, intent on pushing him away but instead, my arms wind around him, my hands exploring the smooth planes of his back. Their easy journey is halted by his belt, but only for a few seconds until they are pressed firmly against his ass. The kiss gets deeper, his hands holding my face even closer to his and I can barely breathe but I don't pull away even then.

"Touch me Axel, it feels_ so_ good when you touch me," He whispers against my mouth, before biting down on my lip and moving his hot kisses along my jaw, towards my neck. My mind is swirling, no thoughts managing to stay long enough for me to process them and instead, all I can do is what I'm told.

I feel his body over his clothing, though there's nothing I want more than to touch his skin again. So I do, my hands worm their way underneath the sweater and find his warm body, his skin prickles with the icy touch and he gasps lightly, before pressing closer to me, pushing me back a few steps until my back is crushed against a tree trunk. Even so, I don't stop. Just touching him makes me hard, though his lips pressing against my pulse are working their own magic.

His cold hands find their way inside my jacket, and he returns every caress of mine with one of his own. I'm lost in the pleasure of it, until he bites down on my neck, the pain shoots through me, making my knees weak and I try to push him away before he can leave a mark, but he's practically glued to me. His hands clench around my arms and I squirm, throwing my head to the side, which probably doesn't help any. I feel him sucking my skin into his mouth, and even though I should stop him, I can't. It feels too good, and I can't remember when else I've felt so much enjoyment from something like this. A moan escapes me when I try to speak, and my voice quivers out a weak protest. "S-stop," I rasp out and he pulls away, his teeth teasing the skin a little before he presses a soft kiss to the burning spot.

"Okay," He says and moves away from me. I feel like collapsing but I fight against it and force my legs to keep me up. When his spell on me wears off, my hand flies up to my neck and I cover the bruise that is throbbing, its steady pulse impossible to ignore. Those blue eyes are filled with unhidden satisfaction, and he smirks when my face contorts in anger.

"What the fuck Roxas? You can't do that!" I shout at him, my voice finally sounding stronger but it still doesn't have the desired effect on him. He laughs the same way he did at his mother's party and I glare viciously at him. I don't know what else to say, and I decide I should leave but he doesn't let me. With one hand, he pushes me back against the tree and drops to his knees. I freeze in place, my legs locking and I watch him quickly undo my jeans button and tug my hard dick out of my pants. The cold air makes me suck in a quick breath, his cold fingers wrapping around the base before lowering his lips to the head. "W-wha..."

Everything blurs away then, as he swallows my entire length smoothly, his tongue curving around my shaft, as he takes me in farther. His throat muscles work around me and my eyes roll into the back of my head, my hands moving into his hair without me telling them too. He hums contently, apparently this was the reaction he wanted and he starts to suck on me, pulling away slowly, using his tongue to massage the pulsing organ in his mouth. It feels so good, I don't even care that we're in plain sight.

With one long, hard suck, I fall from his mouth and he licks his lips, looking up at me through his hazy, blue eyes and I stare down at him, watching as he picks up my cock and places one, tender sucking kiss against the sensitive head. It makes my body shudder, his tongue prodding my slit, following the little line, swirling around the tip until taking me back into his mouth, drinking the oozing precum.

The thought that someone might see us, choosing this exact moment to walk through the parkette makes adrenaline rush through my system. My heart hasn't stopped pounding in my chest since I first saw Roxas and it makes me worry about having a heart attack but I forget that thought soon enough. Roxas' tongue doesn't let me keep thinking. He rubs the hot, slick muscle along my glans, his small, pink lips squeezing around me, adding to the wet pressure of his stroking tongue.

I clench my hands into tight fistfuls of golden hair, my hips twitching away from the tree, forcing my dick deeper into his throat and he takes it easily, widening his mouth until I'm sure if I go any farther, he'll puke. He pulls away before that, and strokes me with his hand, keeping the same pace he had with his mouth. The precum mixed with his spit, makes my dick slick and it glides smoothly in and out of his palm. "Do you like fucking my mouth, Axel?" He whispers hotly against the tip of my weeping erection and I find myself nodding mindlessly. He chuckles lightly, before flicking his tongue against the head, cleaning away more precum before making his way down, with more of those hot, sucking kisses.

The sight of my dick disappearing into his hot mouth, makes me moan out through my clenched teeth and he enjoys the sound, moaning around me. The vibrations drive me insane and I feel my release inching closer and closer. He starts bobbing his head quicker than before, his tongue working around me, swirling and flicking and I can't hold back. I pull him towards me, his lips relaxing as he swallows me to the hilt and I release down his throat. I groan loud, my legs trembling, my whole body twitching with the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. He keeps sucking, until there is nothing left and pulls away with a smile, stuffing me back into my jeans roughly.

He stands and calls his dog over, the little animal walking towards us obediently and he picks up the leash, wiping at the corners of his lips, before turning to observe me as I stay trembling against the tree, panting for air. My eyes quickly dart around, looking for any passer-bys and there is no one but the smirking blonde and me. "I'll see you later." And just like that, he leaves, not once looking back at me.

* * *

A/N: Just thought I'd leave you guys with one more update before the long weekend!  
For my fellow Canadians, it's Victoria Day weekend! The sucky thing is, I work from 8am - 12pm on Saturday!  
The good news? I'm going to Guelph to be with the love of my life.  
Hopefully she'll give me a bit of inspiration and encouragement for more chapters!

Have a good weekend everyone!


	4. Baby Batter

**The Affair**

Baby Batter

I come home to an empty apartment, like I knew I would even though I stayed against that tree for what felt like hours. I rush to the bathroom and look at my reflection, my eyes zeroing in on the angry, red mark that seems to be glowing against my pale skin. I poke it with my finger a few times, panic bubbling in my stomach as I think of ways I could cover it. Quickly, I pull open Larxene's make-up drawer and I start digging through it, searching for something to use. I find her foundation and pick it up, staring at the little container before the thought that this might not even match my skin colour crosses my mind.

My hands are trembling, I notice when I pour some of the milky coloured liquid onto my fingers. Our complexions are pretty similar, so it should work...or at least I'm praying it will. I dab it on gently before I start working it in and to my relief, it's a perfect match and the hickey slowly disappears. I tilt my head around, craning my neck back to examine my work and it seems okay. I fix my hair, making sure it lays on my shoulders and hides my neck. Deeming my work done, I put away the make-up and wash away the residue on my finger tips.

My wife barely looks at me, so if it all goes well, this will fade and she'll never even know it was there in the first place. Proud of myself, I walk out and make my way to the couch. When I sit down, that's when it hits me. Roxas sucked me off in the middle of a park, a few minutes after my wife, his sister, had just passed us by...and we got away with it. I feel my heart skip a beat and my breaths come quick and shallow. The excitement, the pleasure, the rush. I find myself wanting more of it, more of Roxas.

I almost completely forget that I had wanted to try and fix my marriage. The ring on my finger reminds me of that, and I sigh, deciding I should watch something on TV to keep my mind off the devilish blonde boy. I should avoid him at all costs _if_ there is _any_ hope.

I watch TV for what feels like forever, and I finally get bored, my mind drifting back to what happened at the park. I bite my lip, picturing Roxas on his knees in front of me, taking me all into his mouth. So much for cartoons helping.

As I get dangerously lost in my thoughts, I hear the front door open and I almost jump, but stop myself. I hear the familiar sound of Larxene's heeled shoes as she walks in, dropping her keys and hanging up her coat. I look back over my shoulder at her, and eye the bag she has in her hand before turning back and deciding to watch more television. She stomps past me and into the bathroom.

My ears perk up to the sound of her throwing up again and I stop myself before I get off the couch and go to the bathroom, remembering what happened this morning when I did the same exact thing. I stay seated instead, and decide to pay attention to the program playing on TV.

Just as I'm getting into it, I hear a loud cry from the bathroom and I can't tell myself not to. I hurry off the couch and race to the bathroom, pounding on the door when I hear Larxene sobbing on the other side. "Larxene? What's wrong?" I ask, turning the knob and finding that it's unlocked. I stumble in and she's sitting on the toilet, staring at something that looks like a digital thermometer. My blood turns to ice at the sight of it and she raises her eyes from the device to my face, her eyes bloodshot and glistening.

"I'm fucking pregnant...you fucking bastard!" She whips the pregnancy test at my head and I have to duck or else I'll get it right in the face. My eyes widen when the words sink in and I don't know what to do. I start to shake, my heart pounding like it did in the parkette and I shuffle side to side, not sure what to do with myself or with my sobbing wife. "I don't want this!"

I drop to my knees and crawl towards her, grabbing her thighs and stare at her belly...where my child is growing. Something inside of me warms, the hatred I've started to feel for her softening and I realize I'm smiling when I look up at her and she's staring at me, tears still pouring from her eyes. I've always wanted children but for some reason Larxene promised she'd never give me any.

I reach up and wipe the tears away, my other hand going to rest flat against her belly. I know babies don't start moving until they are at least 5-6 months old and yet, I can feel my baby in there, I can feel the life radiating from inside of my wife.

Her face scrunches up into a look of anger and she slaps my hand away, making me fall back onto my ass and stare up at her as she gets off the toilet. Her entire body is trembling and I watch her from my place on the floor as she washes her hands and throws the box out in the trash. I get up quickly, moving to her side and do something I haven't done in months. I wrap my arms around her, and hug her tightly. Shakily, she hugs me back and presses her face to my chest. "I'm scared," She starts crying again and I tense, pulling her away from me.

"Why?" I ask and she looks up at me, my mind choosing this exact moment to compare her and Roxas. They don't look anything alike, even if they're siblings. Her brother is much kinder looking, almost angelic, while Larxene just looks mean. I won't deny she's a pretty woman, but Roxas...he's gorgeous. At the thought of Roxas, his words ring through my mind.

"_Besides, why should you be faithful to Larxene, when she's fucking every man in her phonebook?"_

I remember that night, how I fucked Larxene on the kitchen table and the way she felt. The thought that the child inside of her might not be mine crushes me worse than I thought it would and I let go of her, stepping back and regarding her with an even gaze. "Who else were you fucking?" I ask it without even trying to soften the words and she gasps, her eyes widening in shock or surprise, I don't know. I see the worry, quickly flicker in her eyes before it's gone.

"No one! How dare you?" She screams, lifting her hand to slap me but I grab her wrist, squeezing it harshly and she whimpers, trying to tug it out of my grasp but I hold on tight. I feel the bones shift and move when she keeps trying to wiggle her hand free and a tiny little crack comes from within. I let her go then, before I can hurt her and she starts to wail even more than before. "Marluxia..." She screams between horrible sobs and I feel my face shift into a look of pure disgust.

"That faggot?" I shout and the rage fills me, much to my surprise and makes me raise my hand but before I can slap the teeth from her mouth, she cowers away, shouting that they had used a condom, and I was the only man who came inside of her.

"A-and...the timing doesn't add up..." She says, trembling in fear, her eyes round as she watches me. "I-I got my period after Marluxia...but not after you...Axel, I'm so sorry! It was a mistake!" She throws herself at me and I try not to push her away, for the baby's sake.

The confirmation that she cheated on me, stings more than I thought it would but the baby, that child inside of her right now, gives me hope that maybe we'll be alright. Millions of couples move on after their spouse cheats on them, right? I'm a strong man, I can forgive my wife, for my child's sake.

"Then what are you afraid of?" My voice has lost the angry edge and all I can do now, is stay still as she clings to me, pressing her face firmly into my chest. My want to be a father must be what makes me so stupid. I completely forget that she wouldn't stay that loose if they'd fucked a month before we did. I completely forget a lot of things.

"It's going to ruin my body," She mumbles and I pull away, staring at her in disbelief. Of course that's what she'd care about. I start to laugh then, the thought of having a baby seeping into my brain. There is so much I want to do, so much things I have to teach. I'll make my mother proud by being a good father.

"Thinking of any names?" I say, moving to get us out of the bathroom and she follows me slowly, I can feel her watching me as I bend over and pick up the test.

"No." The answer is short and clipped but I let it slide, figuring she must still be in shock, mourning the loss of her petite figure and scar-less skin. Soon, she'll have stretch marks and a protruding belly, maybe a caesarian scar. I don't know what the fuss is, woman always making such a huge deal. I think pregnant women are adorable.

She walks past me and sits on the couch, staring at the screen but the look on her face is deep in thought. I walk by, looking down at the test that shows a little happy face. I stop, the excitement wearing down a little and letting other things cross my mind. Things like Roxas, and his perfect face. The attraction is still there and I guess I'll just have to ignore it as best as I can. I sure as hell will be staying away from him, and trying to fix my marriage before the baby arrives.

I want to give my child everything.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! For those of you still following this story, here is an update!

I told y'all this wasn't over!  
I told y'all!

-Sharmander


	5. Christmas Dinner

**The Affair**

Christmas Dinner

I get home after work and look around for Larxene, finding her on the couch, the same place she's sat for the last few weeks. She hasn't told her mother about the child, though I keep insisting she should. It's almost Christmas, and this would be the perfect gift. Though, I suppose we could wait until she's a little more pregnant, closer to family Christmas luncheon and tell them all there.

I put on a smile, and walk towards her, sneaking up behind my wife and covering her view with the festive, little paper bag I have. Things haven't exactly improved between us, but not for my lack of trying. It seems this pregnancy is making her an even bigger bitch than before and the hope that this child will save us, dims more and more every day but I pray it'll pass. She's always been a wench during the holidays.

She growls something under her breath and tries to move the bag without even saying a word to me. I swallow the anger that starts rising up my throat like acid reflux and I move to sit on the coffee table, smile still in place. I swear the only thing that keeps me from beating her, is that little baby growing slowly in her womb.

"Look what I got!" I announce, reaching into the bag to pull out a tiny onesie for the baby. It's a soft yellow, since we have no idea what the sex of the child is yet and it came with a little hat, an even smaller pompom sitting on the crown. I smile widely, the sight of such teeny clothes makes me laugh and I look towards Larxene, to see her eyes on the screen behind me.

For fuck sakes!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The anger isn't going down anymore and I throw the bag to the side, standing off the table and towering over her. She looks up at me, glaring harshly before trying to shove me out of the way. She presses against my stomach and pushes and I move, watching her and not understanding why she has to be like this. I'm trying, I really am, good God, but I don't have the patience for this bitch.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, inhaling deeply before picking up the bag and pulling out the little socks. I decide to give it another try and hold them out to her in the palm of my hand, the smile doesn't come so easily now but I force it on. "Look how puny these socks are! Can you imagine such small feet?" I feel myself letting a more natural smile show, plucking the socks from my palm and making them walk across the air. She finally looks away from the television, right up into my face and stares blankly at me as I speak, "I'm sure the baby will look cute in these."

"The baby is gone." Is all she says and the room spins before stopping and I stumble back, dropping the small socks and feeling my heart clench at the words. At first, it doesn't sink in and I open and close my mouth wordlessly. It doesn't make sense to me. How can it be gone? Why didn't she call me if she had been feeling sick, seeing signs of a miscarriage? I would have left work, she knows I would. I drop to my knees and shuffle towards her, grabbing her hands, ready to ask how it happened and if she's sure but then I see the hospital band around her wrist and I know what happened.

She rips it off quickly, crumpling it in her palm, her throat working furiously to find something to say. I stare at her, waiting and fighting against the urge to upper cut her. "I told you I wasn't ready!" She shouts from her spot, no tears leaking from her eyes, no pain or sorrow for what she did.

"What the _fuck_ did you _do_?" I scream at her, my frame quivering with a boiling, soul burning rage that I've never felt. _"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR BABY?" _I keep screaming it over and over and she shoves me away, standing off the couch and quickly moves across the room. Her eyes dart around the apartment, like she has no idea what to tell me and I imagine she must not know. How can she put into words, that she murdered our baby? She decided to end it, before even consulting me.

"The thing probably wasn't yours anyway. I fucked him more than once," The world goes black for a second and I think back to her lie, the lie that really had no reason. She's an evil, soulless monster though, so I can understand why she'd say such a thing. She knew I would have left her right then...but instead, she chose to lie to me.

I storm over to her, and finally, after wanting to for so many months, I slap her right across the face. Her head snaps to the side, her pale skin flaring up red right away. I have to force myself away, unless I want to keep beating her and possibly kill her. I look down towards her stomach, which is now empty. My own stomach churns, vomit rising up in my throat as I imagine her walking into the hospital, the doctor shoving that vacuum into her and tearing that poor, defenseless fetus apart. The pain, the fear, the helplessness of what was going to be my child, makes my entire body ache. If she didn't want it, she could have made it perfectly clear from the start. She could have said something to me for this past fucking month and a half. If abortion had really been what she wanted, she shouldn't have let me get so excited about having a child. Larxene knows what starting a family means to me, she knew how quickly I'd get attached.

I feel tears well up in my eyes, and after years of not crying, I start to sob.

...

I'm back in this damn living room, staring at the wine in my hand, surrounded by people I hate and I don't know why. I have no clue why I haven't left my wife yet, and she has no clue either. Larxene loves keeping up appearances though, and she'd hate to divorce me, only for the simple fact that her mother and father would be right. All the years they told her our relationship was a waste, their perfect daughter should be fucking a Lord or even a God, they'd never let her live it down.

The reason I've stayed, becomes clear to me as Roxas walks into the room. His gaze drags around the room, weighing on each person there, visibly hating them for invading his apartment. Until finally, he stops, seeing me and he watches, a slow, easy grin growing on his face. His change in direction isn't obvious. Nothing he ever does seems clumsy or mistaken. His strides towards me are confident and I feel my crotch tightening at the sight of his slender, toned form.

"You really have a taste for wine," He murmurs, speaking just loud enough for me to hear. His irises are dark, staring at me through lowered eyelids. He wants to fuck me, needs it after that little encounter in the park. I'm more than certain I need it. I don't know why he's wasting time standing here talking to me, when we could be locked in his room, fucking. I stand up and put the cup down, looking around the apartment only once. At this point, I don't really give a damn anymore. Roxas is excited, for the first time since we started this crazy affair and I can hear him follow right after me as I take off towards his bedroom.

He clicks the door shut once we're both past the threshold and I shrug my blazer off my shoulders, tossing it onto the edge of his bed. He begins to unfasten his belt, and we both undress just enough, silently communicating like we've done this dance a million times before. I know we've been rather silent, but once I walk over to him, press him against his door, he's the first to speak. "Are we actually going to do this? Are you going to fuck your wife's brother?" As he's saying all this, he's pulling me closer, spreading his legs slightly, allowing one of my legs to slip in-between. His hands run down my chest and stomach, thin fingers caressing every muscle through the fabric, delicately, with not much force like he's expecting me to stop him while he's grinding his cock into my thigh, letting me feel it's entire, rock hard length, his soft lips reaching out and kissing my jawline as he slowly works into a comfortable rhythm for himself. There's no way I'm going to stop, not when I want so much more.

I angle my head away from his kisses and push him back against the door, drinking in the sight of his delicious body. I'm finally going to have him, all of him. Those times spent imagining what it would feel like, trying to picture just how he would moan my name. It will all become a reality. He grabs my hand and lifts it to his mouth, slipping it past his moist lips and wets a few fingers. "I was hoping...mmm, I even got myself ready for you," He moans around the last finger as he drags it out of his mouth sensually, and along with those words, it sends a shiver down my spine.

He makes me reach my hand around, between his ass cheeks and I press forward alone, parting them and finding his hole. My fingers slide in and he moans, I hold back my own as I feel the soft heat radiating from his body. I want all of it, I want it to engulf me until there's nothing left but the feeling of him. I pull my hand away quickly, turning him around and bending him over, his arms flying out to pillow his head against the door, as I unfasten my belt and pants. They slide off easily, and it's as if all of this was fate. I chose to come commando, mostly because Larxene may like keeping up appearances but that doesn't mean she does so behind closed doors. We're two pit-bulls locked in a cage once we get into that apartment, meaning she definitely hasn't been doing my laundry and I always seem to forget my underwear.

I forget all of that, my laundry malfunction, my cheating, slut of a wife and look down at the round, perfect ass waiting for me to fuck it. I use one hand to align myself, the other parting his cheeks as much as I can. Roxas shuffles a little, spreading his legs before sending me a quick look. "Hurry the hell up and fuck me Axel, I want you so-" I cut him off, choosing that exact moment to penetrate him.

I slide in easily, all the way to the hilt and it feels so good, so tight and hot. I can feel his muscles clenching and unclenching around my length, getting used to the organ pushed deep inside of him. The sensation makes my eyes roll into the back of my head, and I grasp the blonde's hips for support. "Uhhhn, fuuuuuuuck."

I need more of it I decide quickly, and begin pulling out, only to push right back in. It takes a few thrusts to find a good, steady movement that doesn't rattle the door too much, and it takes a few more to find Roxas' sweet spot. His whole body stiffens as I begin to graze his prostate, rotating my hips to get the feeling just right. I feel his body shudder beneath my hands, and it's better than I could have pictured it. His tightening hole feels so much more orgasmic clenched around my cock, than anything I've ever experienced and it makes me fuck him harder, faster, forgetting about the door and the creaky frame. Roxas seems to have forgotten as well, moaning loudly into his sleeve, the sound muffled but still clear enough to let me know I'm going to make him cum.

"Roxas, cum for me, do it, fucking cum," I groan, tightening my hold on his hips and thrusting crazily into his body. His back arches and he throws his head back in a silent scream, changing the angle I'm entering him ever so slightly, and it's enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh my Goooood," he cries, cum splattering onto his once, spotless room door. The spasms his body go through during his orgasm, massage my dick as I begin to ease my pace, pulling in and out of him agonizingly slow for both of us, but I'm so close to coming, it'll take nothing. "Mmm Axel," the soft exhale of my name from his lush mouth, is just what I need.

I finish with the most powerful orgasm I've ever had, and reach out to pull Roxas into my chest, searching for more of that delicious warmth he emits but he doesn't let me hug him. Instead he pulls away and adjusts his pants. I'm still dazed from the orgasm, but his face has cleared. His eyes no longer hazy but wide and filled with what I can only call panic.

"I think someone's coming..."

* * *

**A/N:**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this little tid-bit and I hope it keeps you hungry for more, even during the holidays as we all stuff our faces!  
This is going to be a good Christmas for me, so I decided to give you all a little something something -eyebrow wiggle-  
I know just how you ladies and gents like it.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a gay night  
3

-Sharmander the Christmas Commander


End file.
